Forbidden Power
by crystal-demon
Summary: A new type of power is introduced into Vale. The same old characters plus 4 OCs


The new arrivals.

They sat in the small room, watching the balding man pace backwards and forwards, it was enough to make anybody uneasy. The balding man kept taking glances at them before his eyesight would return to his book. It was a hot summer afternoon and being stuck in a cramped room didn't help. Again, the balding man turned his attention to them, before muttering something and returning to his book.

Silence. That is what they had sat in for a few hours now.

The man finally placed his book down on the table and stared at them. His stared also made them uneasy.

_Stupid old man._

He lowered his glasses and finally spoke to them.

"You do realize that you will not be able to tell anyone why you are here?" He was talking to four young girls all around the ages of 17 and 18. They had spread themselves out in the room, probably to keep away from the man. The oldest looking one, a girl with long sandy brown hair, placed her hands on the table and responded to the mans question.

"Yes, we know that, as you have told us a million times, I still don't understand why. I mean isn't stuff like this normal around here?"

The man coughed in slight discomfort at this remark, he agreed, this type of thing was normal, but to this extent and to this degree of power, it needed further research and he was the man to do it.

"You are right in thinking that stuff like this is normal, but you will need to keep quite about it, for just a little longer. Do you think you can do that?" He asked, another one of the girls, this time she had shoulder length blonde hair, smiled at the question.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could, but are there other people who live here, people like us?" She asked the man, he lowered his glance to be eye level with her; she was sitting on the floor after all.

"In a way, yes." It was the only answer he could think of for a question like this, again he shifted in discomfort and resumed to pacing the floor. The other two girls followed his movements with their eyes, and one of the girls was showing signs of being irritated, she had long red hair which was tied into a ponytail. The final girl had short blue hair, these two had sat in the corner and decided to let the other two the all of the talking. It was for the best as they were not the best talkers.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl with the brown hair had spoken again.

"Well, you four have the same powers that I explained the other children in this village had, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, to them, it would seem like you were more powerful then them because of what you can do." Again, a simple response, the red head shifted her weight onto her knees and sat up straight, she stared at the man. He noticed her eyes, a deep shade of red, a very rare sight, but then again these girls weren't normal.

_They must be to do with their element._

"May I ask why you are staring at me?" He asked the red head, she looked taken aback by what the main had said. The girl with short blue hair turned to her.

"Answer his question, Kiva." The red head, Kiva, turned back to the man and stared at him with her eyes. He averted his gaze, for some reason her eyes went straight through him.

"I just want to know how long we have to stay inside this room, I 'm bored, hot and…bored! Do something, Lily." Kiva placed her head in her hands, the girl with the blue hair, Lily, patted her on the shoulder. The man smiled at them

_So like one of the fires…impatient._

"Why don't you and I go outside, if that's ok with everyone?" Lily asked with a smile.

_As calm as the flow of water._

"I think we could all use a break, don't you think, Vixen?" This time the blonde hair girl was speaking to the brown hair girl, Vixen. "I mean we have been on the road for a while and as soon as we stop we get hounded into some dudes office."

_Swift as the air itself._

"Sure, we all deserve one after the journey." She then turned to the man. "Can we do this another time; I need to think of my friends." The man smiled.

_She's as level as a rock…a born leader._

"Of course, my apologies. You have been on the road for such a long time and now you have listened to an old guy babble on." He walked over to the door and opened it for the four girls. He then turned to them.

"Oh, one more thing." The girls stopped and looked at him.

"Welcome to Vale."

------

Hi there people of the world.

I know I should be doing my other story but this was an idea that wouldn't go away.

So please read and review.


End file.
